Running gags
Like most television comedies and comedic film series, Drawn Together has a number of running gags it makes regular use of throughout the series. Many of these gags are parodies of various clichés from film and television; frequently, Drawn Together will even parody its own gags. For running gags specific to individual characters, see that character's individual article. Verbal jokes * After one character says something extremely obvious, another will respond with a drawn-out "Uh, Duuuuuhhhh!", during which the character's face and mouth will take on the appearance of a donkey. This gag debuted in "Clara's Dirty Little Secret", and happened again in the episodes "Gay Bash," "Terms of Endearment," Dirty Pranking No. 2", "The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist", in the latter of which Toot holds the "Uh, Duuuuuhhhh" for about fifteen seconds after Foxxy concedes that she was right about the competition. In season two it was used in "Foxxy vs. the Board of Education", where Ling Ling did this to the tune of the Chinese song, "A Very Special Drawn Together Afterschool Special" where it was used most prominently. It's final occasion was in "The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie!" where Xandir used it against Clara. **In a similar gag, a character will demonstrate ignorance by suddenly displaying a donkey-like face with a severe overbite. Often, these effects are accompanied by the character drooling or making a braying sound. First used by Foxxy Love and later Spanky Ham in "Foxxy vs. the Board of Education". It was used again by Wooldoor Sockbat in Clum Babies and Toot Braunstien in Captain Girl. *After a pun or corny joke, the show will cut to an island native with a drum kit who plays the classic sting (i.e., 'ba-dum-bum . . . kshhhh') of two beats and a cymbal hit to signify the "humor" the character is trying to create. This joke began in "The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist, Part II", the episode in which the island natives were introduced and ever since then, he has been randomly appearing in future, unrelated episodes starting with "Foxxy vs. the Board of Education". In The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie!, whenever a character made a pun, which cued him, they would jump up in front of him and say "Hey!" or "Cha!" In the episode "Toot Goes Bollywood", instead of the average cutting away to him back at the island. He suddenly appeared with the gang riding on the backside of Toot and in the movie, he was seen randomly appearing in whatever room or area the character was in who made the pun. This character has come to be known as "Rim-Shot Guy". *Several episodes feature an offscreen voice yelling disparaging remarks at the characters. The voice is that of series co-creator Matt Silverstein, and would seem to be the producers' way of directly criticizing their own characters. This gag was first used at the end of "Ghostesses in the Slot Machine", when Captain Hero is told that he sucks following his fixed fight. This tactic would occur more often in the third season. In the DVD version of "Spelling Applebee's", the man is removed by security after booing a particularly cheesy line. It was used again in the form of a fourth wall joke in "Lost in Parking Space, Part Two". *During moments of exasperation, a character will often say, "Oh, fuck me!" This was first used by Clara in "The Other Cousin"; it was later used by Xandir in "Xandir and Tim, Sitting in a Tree" and once again in "Freaks & Greeks". This gag unfortunately, was not very prominent being used on only three occasions. *Often, Toot will use her own name as a cussword, using phrases like "Bull-Toot", "Toot-for-brains", and "What the Toot?" *Often, Foxxy will refer to the other housemates by an incorrect name. (Examples include calling Toot "Ploop", and calling Wooldor "Mapplethorpe.") This first occurred in "Wooldoor Sockbat's Giggle-Wiggle Funny Tickle Non-Traditional Progressive Multicultural Roundtable!" when she constantly addressed Toot as the wrong names, auch as "Took", "Tooth", "Ploop", and "Toupe". On one occasion, Foxxy referred to herself as "Foxxy Brown". Toot often calls Foxxy out on these errors in episodes such as "Wooldoor Sockbat's Giggle-Wiggle Funny Tickle Non-Traditional Progressive Multicultural Roundtable!" and "Breakfast Food Killer". In The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie!, it was revealed that Foxxy had Wooldoor's name on her contacts list labeled as "Wooldoorf." Later in the movie, Captain Hero made the exact mistake of addressing Wooldoor as "Wooldoorf." *Whenever someone misunderstands what Ling-Ling is trying to say, he will often respond with an awkward "Noooooooo..." *When Wooldoor gets frightened, he will often use a mock-Italian accent (first exhibited in "Clara's Dirty Little Secret", when he is trapped in the vagina.) *Certain characters will have catchphrase that they repeat multiple times in different episodes. **Foxxy Love singing "Baby!" and adding it to the end of random sentences of hers. She'll also say "Them Ain't Yo Funyuns, them Foxxy's Funyuns." whenever an occasion like that comes up. **Wooldoor Sockbat lifting his hands in the air and screaming "Wheeee!" **Toot saying "Tee hee hee Toot." Whenever she laughs. She'll also constantly scream "God Dammit!" when she is angered and when she gets mad enough, "I should kill you where you stand!". **Ling-Ling's awkward "Noooooo..." He also uses the expression "Yoko Ono!" in the place of the term "Oh No!" **Xandir quoting the phrase "I'm on a never ending quest to save my girlfriend!" up until the end of the episode "Gay Bash", and whenever is on the brink of crying, he'll say "Strong Xandir ... Strong Xandir." *Someone will either mispronounce Captain Hero's name or Captain Hero will call someone out on mispronouncing his name when they pronounced it correctly. He will instruct them on how to pronounce his name, sometimes even about how it is spelt. First used in "Super Nanny" when Toot called him "Captain Shero" and Captain Hero responded saying "It's Captain Hero! The 'S' is silent you Hithead!" It's last occasion was in "American Idol Parody Clip Show" when The Jew Producer called him by his actual name and he said "It's pronounced 'Capitan,' the 'Hero' is silent." *A character will usually use the term "Jesus Christo" (Spanish for "Jesus Christ") as an expression. First used by Captain Hero in the episode "Super Nanny." In the episode "Mexican't Buy Me Love", when Ling-Ling said this phrase, the subtitles read "Billy Crystal." *Whenever Xandir becomes flustered, he begins spinning in circles screaming "Oh my God! Oh my God!" over and over. This was first introduced in "Hot Tub", and was repeated a number of times through the series, including in "Spelling Applebee's". At the end of that episode, the gag is repeated for the duration of the credits. *A character turning to the screen and saying "Still think _____ is cool?" This first occurred in "The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist" when Captain Hero said "Still think drugs are cool?" *Someone will describe something with a comparison in the context of "Like _____ , _____." This was first used in "The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist" multiple times. It was first used by the announcer when saying "These eight housemates will learn that like the nipples of Japanese people in an S&M club, the twisting just has begun." It was used again by Toot when saying "Like the unfortunate head of a boy with a pituitary gland disorder, my army was slowly growing" and once more by Foxxy when saying "The producers had given me a golden opportunity, and like that necklace some fool left on Clara's dresser, I was gunna take it." *Captain Hero talking about his sexual fantasies related to a 12 year old girl and a donkey. This first occurred in "Hot Tub" when he asked the door to give him a 12 year old girl and a donkey and was disappointed when nothing happened for a long time. This returned in "The Lemon-AIDS Walk" when a 12 year old girl and a donkey visited him to help him get over his drug abuse habits. It's final occasion was in "Nipple Ring-Ring Goes to Foster Care" when he asked his 12 year old self from the past if he had a penis cutter and a donkey. *A character saying something along the lines of "The important thing is that we're all together, Drawn Together." and usually receiving negative feedback for it. First used in "The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist" by Wooldoor when they were all about to die. Xandir used this twice in Lost in Parking Space, Part Two, and Spanky killed him for it. In "Nipple Ring-Ring Goes to Foster Care", Ling-Ling used it and that's what made him realize where the title of the show came from. It was last used in The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie!, where Xandir said it again when they were all about to get killed by I.S.R.A.E.L.. In response to this, I.S.R.E.A.L. aimed all of the lasers at his forehead. *Judge Fudge saying his catchphrase which is something along the lines of "I don't have time for ____. I'm far too busy, being delicious." *Foxxy saying something related to the death of one of her children and then going into the confessional, crying and saying "Poor little Timmy." Sometimes, it is even followed by her saying "Mommy misses you." Visuals * Several episodes use a piece of stock footage known as "Apeman", which comes from the 1925 film version of The Lost World. It is often inserted into scenes where a character is supposed to be thinking deeply, or during moments of tension. It was first used in the episode "The Other Cousin". The Apeman clip made frequent appearances throughout the first two seasons, but it was not until the season finale that the clip was featured in a Season Three episode. * When there is a shocking disturbance of some sort, such as a character coming to a horrible realization about something, he or she will scream, and the scene will cut to a long shot of the house, where a large flock of crows will suddenly fly away from the house in an extremely agitated fashion. This is parodied in "A Tale of Two Cows" when the birds are shown to have been released from a truck when Wooldoor accidentally shot the trucker. * During the credits for most episodes, the credits (and a gag) will run, until an unexplained and abrupt explosion concludes them. This ran from halfway through the first series up until the end of the final series. * On more than one occasion the show has used a grotesque up-close oil painting of a character's personal appearance or hygiene with a sound of a foghorn in the background. For example, when Toot places Xandir's gold ring between her cleavage in "Gay Bash", Xandir hesitates because her chest is hideous in appearance. In "Super Nanny", Captain Hero reveals that he has eaten all his vegetables and opens his mouth to prove it. A similar closeup is shown of Wooldoor going through puberty in "Clum Babies". Jokes like this are commonly used on The Ren and Stimpy Show and SpongeBob SquarePants. **In "A Tale of Two Cows", Foxxy uses grotesque, undoctored photographs to explain why animation and live action don't go together, citing obviously false images of her feet and teeth. The foghorn sound does not accompany these images. Both of the photographs are running gags in themselves; the feet and teeth previously appeared in "Hot Tub" and "The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist", respectively. The teeth would appear a third time in "The Drawn Together Clip Show". * Totoro (from Hayao Miyazaki's My Neighbor Totoro) has appeared in the background as an extra on four separate occasions. In "Foxxy vs. the Board of Education", he is one of the students taking the SAT with Ling-Ling. In "A Very Special Drawn Together Afterschool Special", he is one of the Japanese businessmen during the role-playing exercise. In "Freaks & Greeks", he is a guest at the wedding of Toot and Jun-Jee. Finally, he plays piano during Ling-Ling's jazz version of his battle song in "American Idol Parody Clip Show". * Fat Albert (from Bill Cosby's Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids) on five separate occasions. In "Terms of Endearment", he was shown to be one of the racially stereotypical cartoon characters who got erased. In "Ghostesses in the Slot Machine", he was seen getting pulled by Ling-Ling's rickshaw. In A Tale of Two Cows, he was seen at Fat Camp, being the announcer at the reunion dance. In "The Drawn Together Clip Show", he was seen in the audience wearing a blue shirt. In "Toot Goes Bollywood", he had a very major role. He was seen with the rest of the main cast of the show in the junkyard and they were people who Foxxy had a rivalry with because she had a memory of them violating her. Fat Albert was being referred to as "Phat Allen" in this episode, which was a joke about copyright infringement. * Throughout the series, there have been several instances of housemates taking on intersex characteristics. These moments are completely fictional and are simply intended to be humorous. ** In the episodes "The Other Cousin" and "N.R.A.y RAY", Toot is shown with a penile erection. ** In "Captain Hero's Marriage Pact" and "Spelling Applebee's", Foxxy Love is shown with fully developed beard stubble. In "The Lemon-AIDS Walk", Foxxy grows a full beard and develops testicles when she takes steroids. **In "Gay Bash", it is implied Xandir has tested positive to a pregnancy test. Later, in "Unrestrainable Trainable", he is shown in the confessional breastfeeding a baby that he presumably gave birth to. **In "Ghostesses in the Slot Machine", a pregnant Captain Hero is denied an abortion while throwing the "Hero vs. Wade" fight (a pun on Roe v. Wade), and moments later is shown with the baby that presumably resulted from the situation. He is also seen with a baby in his womb after being shocked by Toot's force field at the beginning of "Spelling Applebee's". **In "Captain Girl" and "Xandir and Tim, Sitting in a Tree", Wooldoor is shown with large fake breasts. * Like many animated shows, Drawn Together frequently reuses the same background characters over and over again for the purposes of saving money. Of the many characters they have recycled in such a fashion, two particular figures are worth pointing out. ** A thin man with wavy hair and glasses has appeared in several episodes. His first appearance is in "Ghostesses in the Slot Machine" when he shushes Foxxy Love as she talks back to the characters in a movie. He next appears in "Super Nanny" as the man taking photos at the DMV. He would also make cameo appearances in "Xandir and Tim, Sitting in a Tree" (as a face in the crowd), in "Spelling Applebee's" (as an audience member at a spelling bee),and in "Lost in Parking Space, Part One" (as a man Foxxy runs into at the mall). To date he has only made one appearance with dialogue, that appearance coming in "N.R.A.y RAY" as an employee of the Museum of Tolerance; his voice is provided by Jess Harnell. ** Another character who has made multiple appearances on the show is a brown-haired woman who wears white earrings, a maroon shirt, pink pants, and white shoes. Like the man with glasses, she makes her first appearance in "Ghostesses in the Slot Machine", where she can be seen as one of the casino patrons. In each of her next two appearances, she meets a violent death by gunshot: in "The Lemon-AIDS Walk" as the woman shot by the security guard, and in "Wooldoor Sockbat's Giggle-Wiggle Funny Tickle Non-Traditional Progressive Multicultural Roundtable!" as the woman Captain Hero uses as the Hero Shield. She appears twice in "Spelling Applebee's", first as one of the people in the crowd at the unveiling ceremony for Foxxy's statue, and later as a member of the audience during Foxxy's big match. Next, she appears in "Unrestrainable Trainable" as the woman who has her filter changed by Hero's son; her voice here is provided by Tara Strong. Finally, she appears in "N.R.A.y RAY" as the jury forewoman at Foxxy's trial; her voice in this instance is provided by Cree Summer. *Constant flashbacks to Ling-Ling killing Gash. First seen in the deleted scene for "Hot Tub", and then seen again during Ling-Ling's musical number in "Gay Bash", and once again flashbacked to in "Foxxy vs. the Board of Education". Physical * The combination of yelling "I can't go back to " with jumping through a window is used multiple times. Often the added comedy is that jumping through the window is unnessacary (often landing in the exact place the character could have just as easily walked to). This gag debuted in "Little Orphan Hero" when Clara said "I can't go back to jail! I won't go back! Nooooo!" and jumped through the hospital window. In "Charlotte's Web of Lies", Spanky announces that he can't go back to rehab after running over someone while drunk driving. He jumps through the window of the van's open door, crashing onto the pavement on the other side before running off. When Spanky did this, he exclaimed "I cant go back to rehab! I wont go back!" and he left out the "Noooo!" at the end. It's last appearance was in "Drawn Together Babies" where Toot said "I can't go back to the time out room! I wont go back! Noooo!" and she smashed through the window of the playhouse. *The act of smashing a glass bottle and wielding it as a weapon recurs often. For instance in "Captain Girl", Toot smashed a bottle and threatened to kill Wooldoor with it or in "Breakfast Food Killer" when Quackers smashed a milk bottle and threatened to kill the kids. Spanky performs a variation on this in "Clum Babies": smashing a clum baby (which shatters like glass despite being a soft, living creature) and wielding it as a weapon. *Wooldoor Sockbat will tear himself in half to make a clone of himself. This was first used in the deleted sceneĥ for "Hot Tub" where Wooldoor made a clone of himself so that he could become friends with it. Sometimes, his clones randomly appear out of nowhere. In "Freaks & Greeks", Wooldoor was seen mowing the lawn, and in the very next frame, he was the one who answered the door. **Wooldoor apparently has a clone who is very grumpy and mean all the time and always has a sour grimace on his face. He appeared in "Hot Tub" where he told Wooldoor that he hated him, spat on his foot, and let out an unenthusiastic "Whee." He was seen again in "The Other Cousin" where Wooldoor's clone of himself had the same grumpy face as the clone seen in "Hot Tub". *Spanky Ham either peeing or pooping on random things. Most prominently used in "Hot Tub" where he peed on the couch to mark his territory, then peed on Clara and Foxxy's catfight, then defecated into a canteloup, then pooped into the neck of Toot's decapitated head. *Toot cutting herself. *The housemates are often implied to be bisexual **Hot Tub: Foxxy and Clara make out in the hot tub. **Clara's Dirty Little Secret: Xandir admired Clara's Octopussior. This happened before Xandir realized he was gay however. **Gay Bash: Captain Hero was revealed to have had a one night stand with Bizzaro Captain Hero at a bus station. ***Also, Wooldoor (unknowingly) fondles Xandir's penis **The Other Cousin: Spanky, Wooldoor, and Captain Hero are playing Spin the Bottle. During which all 3 made out with each other. **The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist: Captain Hero says the Green Lantern always knew how to relax me, then he rubs his nipple suggestively **The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist, Part II: In a big pile of sex, Xandir was having sex with Strawberry Sweetcake. **Little Orphan Hero: Captain Hero rapes Xandir **Captain Hero's Marriage Pact: When Captain Hero massages Wooldoor, Wooldoor says, "I want you inside me." Captain Hero says the same thing when Xandir massages him. ***Also, within one of the sad parts of the episode, Foxxy was making out with her female bandmates. **Terms of Endearment: Foxxy and Clara are cavorting in the shower together **A Tale of Two Cows: Captain Hero says that he's always dreamed of meeting a woman with six penises. ***Xandir had sex with Toot. **Captain Girl: Wooldoor performs a striptease for Captain Hero **Ghostesses in the Slot Machine: While Xandir and Captain Hero are peeing, Captain Hero compliments Xandir's penis. ***Also, Foxxy and Clara kiss again while dancing erotically in the strip club **A Very Special Drawn Together Afterschool Special: Clara sucks on Toot's thumb, then goes down on her. Later, Clara has sex with Toot ***Also, Ling-Ling pays Xandir to defecate on a glass table while he is sitting under it (the same thing happens in the episode Captain Girl, between Wooldoor and Captain Hero). **Alzheimer's That Ends Well: Xandir and Captain Hero are bathing together ***Xandir is also seen admiring Clara's vagina. **Wooldoor Sockbat's Giggle-Wiggle Funny Tickle Non-Traditional Progressive Multicultural Roundtable!: It is a running gag for Xandir to accidentally say something sexual sounding to Wooldoor. At the end of the episode, Wooldoor does the same back to him. ***Captain Hero was also seen showering with another man. ***Xandir was heard cheering when Foxxy promised to massage his prostate. **Unrestrainable Trainable: Captain Hero made multiple puns about gay sex while his son threw farm animals at him. ***He was also shown getting an erection from looking at a dying old man. **Mexican't Buy Me Love: During the previously on Drawn Together segment, Xandir and Captain Hero were paired up as a couple. ***Spanky gave Captain Hero his phone number, and it was implied that Hero had fingered him. **Lost in Parking Space, Part One: Wooldoor seduces Captain Hero and gets emotionally attached enough to romance him before he actually has sex with him. **Drawn Together Babies: Xandir called Captain Hero an adopted homo and Captain Hero replied saying "I was not adopted." This began a running gag in the episode for Captain Hero to be called an "adopted homo." ***Xandir said in the theme song that he likes cars and girls. ***Xandir talked about how he usually fingers slutty cheerleaders. **Nipple Ring-Ring Goes to Foster Care: Captain Hero wanted to look at a picture of his younger self's penis. However, it's possible that he only wanted to do this because this was the only picture he had of it before it was destroyed by a garbage disposal. *Everywhere throughout the series, there have been constant references and allusions to Clara and Foxxy making about in the first episode. This has happened so much, that it has even been used at the earliest times possible. The creators didn't even wait for the first episode to finish when they started referencing to it. Soon after Clara and Foxxy's make out session, Clara started up a Mexican party whereas she and Foxxy were briefly seen making out again the same way they were before only with Mexican hats and at the end of the episode, they were once again heard making out in the middle of their fight, while the music from Black Chick's Tongue played again . In the very next episode, they made another reference to this episode where Clara told the boys an erotic flashback story of the time she kissed Foxxy love. While she did this, an explicit flashback to the very episode played. In "Ghostesses in the Slot Machine", Clara and Foxxy made yet another reference to the episode whereas they decided to pleasure The King by reenacting their kiss from Hot Tub. In "The Drawn Together Clip Show", when The Jew Producer looked back on all the musical numbers from the first two seasons, the first one was the song that played during their kiss in Hot Tub. In "Charlotte's Web of Lies", Clara and Foxxy very seen coveting in the hot tub which was a light reference to their make out session in the first episode. Even in the last episode of the series, Wooldoor Sockbat's song was a reprise of Black Chick's Tongue. The musical number that played while Clara and Foxxy made out in the hot tub from the first episode and even after that it wasn't over. In The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie!, a billboard for Drawn Together was seen, showing the famous scene of Clara and Foxxy making out in the hot tub once again. *Characters will usually be neglected in a story's plot and will only make a brief cameo and/or have no lines. Sometimes, it will be obviously expressed that this is done intentionally. **In "Dirty Pranking No. 2", Ling-Ling's only appearance was being seen lying dead in a the car. He was seen alive again later in the episode, but was in the background and had no lines. **In "Foxxy vs. the Board of Education", Toot made a brief cameo and had no dialogue. Her only appearance was getting her head torn off by Captain Hero. She was later seen eating mayonase at the wedding but still had no lines. **In "Captain Hero's Marriage Pact", Clara and Toot made a brief cameo at the end of the episode where Clara said "Have you noticed we haven't been getting any screen time this entire episode?" and Toot responded saying "Well uh, duh. That's because we've been in the basement the whole time making this awesome potato gun." **In "The Lemon-AIDS Walk", Ling-Ling had no lines in the entire episode. His only appearances were getting smashed like a piggy bank by Captain Hero and then killed by him again, during his roid rage. **In "A Tale of Two Cows", Ling-Ling had no lines in the entire episode. He didn't really have any significance and only followed the rest of the group throughout the episode. **In "The Drawn Together Clip Show", Ling-Ling and Clara had no lines in the entire episode. Clara was seen booing along with Spanky when they heard Xandir was gay and Ling-Ling just sat in silence, the whole episode. They were heard speaking in the clips of previous episodes, though. **In Freaks & Greeks, Spanky got off the plane when they got to Greece and said "It's the word." This was the only time he was ever seen in the episode and he left as quickly as he got there. This was because Adam Carolla was absent while they made this episode and only has time to record two lines for the first and second episode, respectively of season three. **In Spelling Applebee's, Ling-Ling had no lines in the entire episode. His only appearance that put any focus on him was where he was seen at the spelling bee and when it was his turn to spell, his given word was "L" but because he was Asian, Ling-Ling couldn't pronounce that letter and so, he just sat there and blinked, until he vanished from the stage. **In "Unrestrainable Trainable", Ling-Ling only made a non-speaking cameo. His only appearance was where he threw a Chinese star at Wooldoor's chest and he had about two seconds of screen time. **In "Charlotte's Web of Lies", Clara, Foxxy, and Toot only made brief cameos in the episode and had no significance in the story's plot. They were first seen worrying about Xandir's death and after Ling-Ling left, they took advantage of the guys being gone. Toot was briefly seen waking up in a bathtub of icecubes and blood as a victim of kidney theft. Clara and Foxxy were later seen making out in the hot tub before they were killed by Captain Hero, and all three of them were lastly seen at the Drawn Together play, taking advantage of the guys being gone once again and then getting stoned. **In "Breakfast Food Killer", Clara, and Xandir had no lines in the entire episode. They didn't even have any significance and only followed the rest of the group wherever they went. This was because there was originally intended to be a side plot where Clara, Xandir, and Captain Hero started up their own cheerleading squad, but the entire thing was scrapped for time. **In "Nipple Ring-Ring Goes to Foster Care", Toot had no lines in the entire episode. She didn't have any significance and just followed the group for the entire episode. *Either Captain Hero or Spanky making a dirty or offensive joke directed at another housemate and then high-fiving each other. This was first seen in "Clara's Dirty Little Secret" where Captain Hero said to Clara, "Sorry Clara, but your vagina is dead meat ... flaps!" Then, he and Spanky high-fived in the confessional. This joke was used most prominently in both parts one and two of the "The One Wherein There is a Big Twist" special. In these episodes, all of Captain Hero and Spanky's jokes were directed at Xandir, making fun of his sexual orientation. For instance, Xandir said "I am a trained flight attendant with 10 years of experience." and Spanky responded with "I heard, 'Gay flight attendant with gay years of experience.'" to which he and Captain Hero shared a high five over. **A similar gag would be Captain Hero and Spanky both coughing and saying the word "Homo" or "Gay" whenever they hear someone say something that sounds "gay" when taken out of context. Music and sound effects *Some characters have music that is only affiliated with them. **Toot is accompanied by music parodying the theme music from Betty Boop (Dixieland). This will usually happen whenever Toot is seen dancing or eating a lot of food. **Wooldoor is accompanied by SpongeBob SquarePants (Hawaiian-like guitar playing) that is usually heard as background music in Spongebob. This music plays whenever Wooldoor does something crazy, silly and/or random. In the episode Wooldoor Sockbat's Giggle-Wiggle Funny Tickle Non-Traditional Progressive Multicultural Roundtable!, Wooldoor used this song as the theme song for The Happy Stupid Kid Show and added lyrics to it. Although it usually accompanies Wooldoor, it accompanied Toot and Foxxy in Drawn Together Babies. **Captain Hero has his own theme music, which plays when he is about to do or says something heroic. Although it usually accompanies Captain Hero, it accompanied Foxxy in Ghostesses in the Slot Machine and Wooldoor in Wooldoor Sockbat's Giggle-Wiggle Funny Tickle Non-Traditional Progressive Multicultural Roundtable!. **Ling-Ling has his own theme music that plays whenever he fights someone, but in The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie!, he has a depression version based on the theme song when Xandir didn't go with Ling-Ling's plan in the dungeon. There is also another parody of this song called "Ling-Ling Dance Mix" that was never used in the series but was most likely intended for the episode Charlotte's Web of Lies. * In moments of happiness, the show very often uses the classic song "Ode an die Freude" ("Ode to Joy"), familiar to listeners as part of Beethoven's Ninth Symphony. The "Hallelujah Chorus" from Handel's Messiah has also made multiple appearances in this type of situation. Often the situation is not as happy as it seems. When Farmer Al Falfa recovers his memory in "Clum Babies", he is able to remember the death of his wife, as well as his being abused in a nursing home and abandoned by those close to him; however, he does not seem disturbed by these realizations. * The song "I Wanted You to Know" is often played during poignant moments. The song is performed by Brooke Ramel, and originally appeared on her 2000 album Make Tomorrow Up. Ramel's original recording is used in "The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist", "Little Orphan Hero", and "A Tale of Two Cows". In "N.R.A.y RAY", Toot sings the song, while Spanky sings a poetry beat version in "American Idol Parody Clip Show". * The song "Amazing Grace" often plays in the background whenever a character is making a speech of some sort. It was first used in "Dirty Pranking No. 2". * Whenever Toot is drunk, extremely warped cabaret-like music is played in the background. * The show often uses the sound effect of cats screaming during a commotion of some kind. It was first used in "Hot Tub" during the "catfight" between Foxxy and Clara, and is generally employed whenever characters fight, or when something gets thrown, smashed, or blown up. * Every time something mildly surprising happens, there is always a quick, dramatic "dun-dun" tone. This is common throughout many of the episodes, especially those of Season 2. Sometimes, during an especially surprising or climactic moment, a more drawn out "dun-dun-dunnnn" tone plays followed by the background turning red and the camera slowly zooming in. Both of these gags come from old-time radio dramas, which always punctuated sudden story twists with dramatic music cues. The latter gag is parodied in "Ghostesses in the Slot Machine" when Spanky Ham plays the tone on a tape recorder he has with him, in "Alzheimer's That Ends Well" when Toot sings the phrase and in "Drawn Together Babies" when Ling-Ling sings it. * When a character delivers a moral of some sort, the screen will briefly freeze while a children's show-type musical cue plays. This is a parody of TV public service announcements, particularly NBC's "The More You Know" series. It was first done in "Requiem for a Reality Show" where the musical cue was accompanied by a caption reading "What You Already Know". Future instances of the gag would eliminate the caption and just play the musical cue. The caption returns in "Alzheimer's That Ends Well" in a segment called "The More You Don't Know When To", and even uses the NBC spots' star background. * Several episodes feature the Wilhelm scream, a stock sound effect that has become a noted Hollywood in-joke, having appeared in many films over the years. It can be heard in "Dirty Pranking No. 2" when the alien robots blast people at the zoo, in "The Lemon-AIDS Walk" when Captain Hero takes steroids, in "A Very Special Drawn Together Afterschool Special" during the barroom brawl, and in "The Drawn Together Clip Show" when the Jew Producer opens fire on the audience. * Whenever a character will figure out a shocking discovery, everyone will freeze in a pose of shock while there will be a dramatic music sting of an organ playing. * Sometimes when the situation/mood is sad there is a really nostalgic piano tune playing for a few seconds. The episode "Mexican't Buy Me Love" used this tune when Captain Hero tries to regain Xandir's and Wooldoor's friendship after being told by Foxxy and is a recurring joke on some other episodes on season three. Cross-plot naming Sometimes an episode's name will describe both plots of the episode. *"A Tale of Two Cows" describes Live Action Cow and Toot as the two cows in the story. *"The Lemon-AIDS Walk" refers to Captain Hero's plot of training for the AIDS walk, and Wooldoor's plot of wanting to work at a lemonade stand. *"Spelling Applebee's" refers to Foxxy being in a spelling bee and Clara and Hero going on a date at Applebee's. *"N.R.A.y RAY" refers to Captain Hero's gun-lust, and Foxxy's grandson Ray-Ray's appearance. *"Mexican't Buy Me Love" refers to Toot and Ling-Ling in Mexico, and Captain Hero's plot, which was a parody of Can't Buy Me Love. *"Nipple Ring-Ring Goes to Foster Care" refers to Captain Hero's nipple ring, and Ling-Ling's foster care story. *"Toot Goes Bollywood" had the original working title of "Toot Goes Bollywood/Foxxy and the Gang Bang", which refers to Toot's Indian plot and Foxxy's Fat Alan plot. "Foxxy and the Gang Bang" is the title given to the episode in the DVD box set's insert. Themes * The Star Wars films are parodied in a large number of episodes. * There are numerous jokes involving/about Judaism, as creators Dave Jeser and Matt Silverstein are both Jewish. Similarly, there are many anti-Semitic jokes as well, jokes which serve as both self-deprecating humor, and as a satirical way of making fun of bigoted attitudes against Jews. **In addition to the usual references to Jewish stereotypes, there are frequent references to the more arcane aspects of Judaism which are quite obscure to the non-Jewish viewer. For instance, in "A Tale of Two Cows", Captain Hero leads the housemates in Sabbath rituals, and in "A Very Special Drawn Together Afterschool Special", Toot, role-playing as Xandir's father, recites the Mourner's Kaddish. After Wooldoor appears to die in "The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist, Part II", his birthdate is given as a Hebrew year. ** On a few occasions, after something very strange and inexplicable is brought up---for example, Captain Hero claiming to have once married a Filipino transvestite in Albany---a character will mention that "That was one crazy Yom Kippur." * Similar to Family Guy, Drawn Together will occasionally do a random cutaway gag about something only tangentially related to what is happening in the episode. Examples: ** In "The Other Cousin", when Clara becomes annoyed with Foxxy, she says, "I should have killed her when I had the chance." The show then cuts to Foxxy dangling from a cliff over a river of lava begging to Clara, "Give me yo' hand!", to which Clara responds, "First, give me the ring!" This a reference to both The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King and Disney's Aladdin. ** In "Little Orphan Hero", When the housemates decide to start a suicide hotline, Foxxy claims they'll only get bored with it, reminding them of what happened when they decided to adopt some pit bulls. Foxxy then states she ended up having to find the dogs a home with the Muppet Babies, upon which the scene cuts to Kermit and Gonzo being viciously mauled by said dogs and Scooter getting anally raped by one. ** In "Ghostesses in the Slot Machine", Spanky mentioned that the mistake he made was worse than the time when he let The Hulk do his taxes. It then cut away to Bruce Bannaer doing Spanky's taxes and getting frustrated with how much numbers there were and how confusing it was. He got so mad he turned into the Hulk. After that, he continued working on Spanky's taxes. ** In "Wooldoor Sockbat's Giggle-Wiggle Funny Tickle Non-Traditional Progressive Multicultural Roundtable!", Wooldoor said that he was deader than a racist walrus in the Detroit projects after dark. The screen cut to a walrus in the middle of the street saying "Don't any of you svwoogies have jobs?" Which resulted in him getting attacked by a bunch of black men. ** In "Lost in Parking Space, Part Two", there were three cutaways, showing flashbacks to all of the good times that were spent with Ling-Ling before he died. All of which involved Ling-Ling clearly saying that he doesn't want to be eaten after he dies. These cutaways included everyone going to France, everyone getting wasted on the roof, and Ling-Ling learning how to speak fluent English. * A running theme on the series is that the characters will often learn a moral, but not the moral they should be learning; for example, in "Ghostesses in the Slot Machine", Captain Hero endangers the lives of thousands in order to win rigged bets, but all he is able to learn from the experience is that Indians shouldn't have casinos. In "Unrestrainable Trainable", Clara force feeds Wooldoor an entire bottle of drain cleaner - a situation which comes back to haunt her when the drain gets clogged and she has no way to unstop it. Category:Gags